


The coffee shop au we all deserve

by Supersimpletrashcan



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved, Hotdaga
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, First Fic!, Fluff, Gen, Little bit of angst, M/M, bc idk how to write personified food, coffee shop AU, idk how to tag ahhh, thyere all people in this one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supersimpletrashcan/pseuds/Supersimpletrashcan
Summary: Honestly the title says it all! Thanks for the crewndis for motivating me!! This is a very blessed hotdaga au.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> For the Crewndis (sorrry it's so short,I'll write more when I don't have to sleep)

"...and this place has the best coffee ever!" A very excited Goondis says as he drags maizey around the corner. He proudly pointed to a small building labeled "Starship Minnestrone"  
"Isn't that a soup,"Maizey asked "why the hell would they name a coffee shop after soup?"  
Goondis shushed her as they walked inside.  
"Hello Mike!!!" Goondis yelled as he walked inside. The man (who Maizey assumed was Mike) stopped talking to his Co worker, slowly turned around,and audibly said 'oh fuck'. Needless to say,Mike was not a big fan of Goondis. "I'll have one large frappachino with two pumps of vanilla, two pumps of cinnamon,and one shot of espresso, please!"  
"And what name would you like on that"  
"Ernesto Gordon Goondis! You should know this by now I order from here all the time!"  
"it's not like other customers come and go in here all the time..." Mike grumbled under his breath  
Goondis either didn't hear him or pretended not to.  
"This here's Mike!"Goondis told Maizey,"His dad owns the place,he's real big on sci-fi stuff,hence the starship part! As for the minnestrone part,well their last name is Soup, it's kind of a family joke?!" "How the hell-" Maizey was cut off by Mike calling out Goondis's full name.  
Mike rolled his eyes as he handed 'Ernesto Gordon Goondis' his drink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took 2 months to get a chapter two and its not even that good

Mike Soup opened up the starship minnestrone. It was his father's business but he was running it while some of his family went on a month long vacation at their beach house. Mike had a short temper but he had good business practices,so he was chosen to keep watch at the coffee shop. The customers usually weren't too bad, except for one,Ernesto Gordon goddamn Goondis. He came in everyday,and got the same drink every time. A large frappachino with two pumps of vanilla, two pumps of cinnamon,and one shot of espresso. That guy always made sure to do it with a big cheesy smile that was /almost/ cute. Almost. 'Speak of devil' here came that asshole. He walked in with a friend, talking so loud Mike had half a mind to tell him to shut up,but he didn't because while he couldn't stand that guy,the thought of him going somewhere else made Mike feel... sad... disappointed? He didn't know,and he didn't want to know the answer to that either. He ordered his ridiculous drink (Mike knew by it by heart,but that's just because he did it so often),and he got to work. He doesn't like saying that's guy's whole name, it was so pretentious. "Ernesto Gordon Goondis" sounded like some fancy doctor who eventually goes crazy. So instead he opted for calling him egg, his initials. Egg stood there pretty dumbly as he talked to his friend with bright green hair. Jeeze,was this guy some kind of weird people magnet? His co-worker, Gebra, kept staring at the girl. "Hey,when she comes over to order I'll let you do it," Mike offered.   
Right after he said that, the green-haired girl walked up to the counter.   
"Uhh I've never been here before,what would you recommend?" The green haired girl asked Gebra.   
The two of them started talking, Gebra found out the green haired girl was named Maizey,and Gebra got her number. Mike was pretty proud of himself,it seemed like he could get everyone else he knew into a relationship,but for some reason he himself couldn't get into one. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Goondis didn't actually think the starship minnestrone had the best coffee ever,he's definitely had better,but the fact that the cute barista that was there every morning and afternoon? Improved the coffee 100 times. Getting to talk to a cute guy and get coffee? Amazing. The only reason he ordered coffee that complicated was so he could stare at him a little longer. Creepy? Maybe. But Goondis didn't care. He always wanted to talk to the Batista, but the Batista wouldn't talk to him back except for the "what can I get for you" "that'll be $7.36" and "sir please I cannot accept you number as part of the tip" .  
Why did guys have to be so oblivious sometimes.


End file.
